In recent years, medical professionals have used various types of biopsy systems to collect tissue from internal regions of the body. These biopsy systems are typically either enclosed in a sterile disposable sheath prior to use on any patient, or they are cleaned periodically. The biopsy system may be a mechanical or electro-mechanical device. One example of a biopsy system is the Vacora brand of biopsy system made by CR Bard Company. This is a vacuum-assisted breast biopsy system which is completely handheld. The biopsy needle is a sterile one-use item. Often, it is difficult to insert the biopsy system and the biopsy needle into a sheath. One example of a prior art sheath is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,113 to Rick L. Pruter, which shows a sheath with a support structure disposed inside the sheath at the open end (the opposite end is closed). Another example of a prior art sheath is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,246 to Emmanuel Anapliotis, which also has support structure at the open insertion end (this sheath also has an open opposing end).
While such sheaths have been used extensively in the past, the production of these sheaths is time consuming and, therefore, costly. They also provide limited protection in the case of the open-end design of Anapliotis and are susceptible to tears, with the Pruter design, if a needle or other instrument penetrates through the sheath.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for protecting biopsy systems in an efficient manner, while simultaneously maintaining the sterile or aseptic state of the system after a needle or other instrument pierces the sheath and travels from inside the sheath to outside the sheath.